The Mean Of Friendship
by crystalbloods
Summary: Sakura - Ino - Ten-Ten adalah sahabat. mereka di hadapkan pada sebuah pilihan, antara Sahabat dan Kekasih. Apakah yang akan mereka pilih? This fic Special For OFF/Special For My Friend/NOT YURI/Mind to RnR?


**Title :**

**The Mean Of Friendship**

**Disclaimer : ® Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : ® Ai –Maharanyy- diaMond97**

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC, ABAL, Maybe Typo (s), Full Normal POV, NOT YURI.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre :**

**Friendship / Hurt/Comfort / Tragedy**

**Pairing :**

**SasuSaku, slight ShikaIno**

**Summary :**

**Ino – Sakura – Ten-Ten. Mereka bertiga sudah bersahabat sejak mereka kecil, hingga sekarang mereka sudah kelas XI SMA. Suatu ketika, Sakura di hadapkan oleh 2 pilihan, yakni Ia harus memilih antara Sahabat dan Kekasih.**

**Apakah yang akan Sakura pilih?**

**Akankah persahabatan mereka akan tetap terjaga?**

**This Fic special for OFF (Oneshot FanFiction Festival)**

**Cerita ini diambil dari pengalaman pribadi Author**

_**O.K This Is Story..**_

_**Happy Reading…^_^**_

.

.

.

"Sakura…" sapa Ino pada Sakura ketika Sakura berjalan di koridor sekolah, dan hendak memasuki ruang kelasnya bersama Ten-Ten.

"Hai Ino, ada apa?" jawab Sakura ramah dan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hai Ino!" sapa Ten-Ten yang sedang berada di samping Sakura.

"Hai! Kalian habis darimana?" tanya Ino sambil melirik ke arah tumpukan buku yang di bawa Sakura.

"Kami baru saja dari Perpustakaan. Dan bagaimana dengan rapatmu?" ujar Sakura lembut.

"Melelahkan juga ternyata menjadi seorang Ketua OSIS," gerutu Ino, yang hanya di balas senyuman maklum dari Sakura dan Ten-Ten.

Mereka bertigapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama menuju ruang kelas mereka sambil mengobrol. Saking asyiknya mereka mengobrol, sampai-sampai mereka tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seorang pemuda berambut raven dark blue dan bermata hitam onyx yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kelasnya.

"Eh, maaf-maaf…" ucap Ino meminta maaf karena telah menbraknya hingga terjatuh.

Sementara itu, Sakura dan Ten-Ten hanya cengo saja melihat mereka berdua terjatuh. Setelah selesai meminta maaf, Ino mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tak mengira kalau pemuda yang Ia tabrak ternyata Uchiha Sasuke, Kakak kelas mereka serta pria pujaan Ino dan juga Sakura. Namun Ino tidak mengetahui jika Sakura juga mencintai Sasuke.

"I-Ino…" celetuk Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke lalu bangkit dari duduknya, dan pergi masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya.

"Sakura, Dia makin _cool_ aja!" seru Ino histeris dalam perjalanan mereka menuju kelas.

'Ino, maafkan Aku…' batin Sakura menyesal.

"Kamu ini… ayo cepat masuk. Kena marah Anko-sensei baru tahu rasa Kau…" geram Ten-Ten karena sedari tadi Ia tak di hiraukan.

"Huh, yasudah. Ayo…" Ino mendengus kesal dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya memasuki kelas.

.

.

Di kelas, karena Anko-sensei, guru Mata Pelajaran terakhir mereka belum juga datang, para Siswa-Siswi malah asyik mengobrol satu sama lain, dan membuat suasana di dalam kelas menjadi gaduh.

"Sakura, apakah mungkin Sasuke-senpai menyukaiku?" ujar Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Sakura melihat ke arah Ino dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"Maksudmu?"

"Tadi kan Dia tidak memarahiku ketika Aku menabraknya," ujar Ino dengan mata yang masih berbinar-binar.

Sakura menghela napas,"Jadi Kamu masih mengharapakannya?"

"Hei Ino lihat itu! Sasuke-senpai lewat…" sela Ten-Ten di tengah-tengah obrolan Sakura dan Ino.

"Ten-Ten, dudukmu itu sudah di belakang, tapi masih saja Kamu bisa melihatnya," Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Jadi Kamu mau duduk disini? Tidak apa. Aku justru senang bisa duduk dengan Ino," goda Ten-Ten dan sukses membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

'Bukan itu maksudku' geram Sakura dalam hati. Karena tidak mungkin jika Sakura mengatakannya. Sedangkan Ino, Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri memikirkan Senpai idolanaya itu.

"Ino, Anko-sensei sudah datang," ucap Sakura dan berhasil menyeret kembali pikiran Ino.

Inopun hanya memberikan senyuman manisnya dan siap menyimak pelajaran Biologi yang akan di ajarkan Anko-sensei.

Kini giliran Sakura yang melamun,'Ino, bukankah masih banyak Senpai-Senpai lain yang lebih jenius dan lebih keren dari Sasuke? Contohnya saja Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Sai dan Naruto. Bukankah mereka cukup terkenal di kalangan murid-murid lainnya? Aku hanya tak ingin Kamu sakit hati Ino,' rutuk Sakura dalam hati sambil terus memandangi Ino dan tak menghiraukan pelajaran yang di ajarkan Anko-sensei. Sampai-sampai Ia tak sadar jika bel pulang Sekolah sudah berbunyi nyaring.

"Sakura?" ujar Ino mengagetkan Sakura. "Kamu melamun?"

"Eh, ti-tidak. Mana Anko-sensei?" kata Sakura canggung karena Ia melihat seisi kelas yang mulai kosong.

Ino memutarkan bola matanya,"Kamu ini kemana saja? Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang Sakura…" gerutu Ino melihat tingkah Sakura yang aneh itu.

"Sudah pulang ya? Hehehe…" kata Sakura tertawa hamar.

'Aku harus cepat-cepat menghubungi Sasuke,' tekad Sakura dalam hati kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan segera menuliskan pesan untuk Sasuke.

_To : Uchiha Sasuke_

_Messages : Sasu, tunggu Aku di Café Akatsuki milik Itachi-Kakakmu itu sekarang. Dan pergilah duluan tanpaku. Aku masih ada sedikit urusan dengan Ino._

_**Sent.**_

"Ino, Ten-Ten ayo pulang!" ujar Sakura menarik lengan Ino dan Ten-Ten secara bersamaan.

**DRRT… DRRT… ponsel sakura bergetar.**

_**1 New Messages**_

_From : Uchiha Sasuke_

_Messages : Hn, baiklah Aku tunggu._

Setelah membaca pesan dari Sasuke, Sakura pun menyimpan kembali ponselnya di dalam tas. Dan melanjutkan kembali langkah kakinya menuju Café Akatsuki.

.

.

"Ino Aku ada urusan. Jadi sampai disini saja ya!" pamit Sakura ketika mereka bertiga sudah sampai di pertigaan. Sakura mengambil arah yang berbeda dengan Ino dan Ten-Ten karena Ia akan menemui Sasuke di Café Akatsuki yang letaknya sedikit terpencil di kota itu.

"Ya sudah hati-hati ya Sakura!" jawab Ino sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan diikuti Ten-Ten.

.

.

Sesampainya Sakura di Café Akatsuki, Ia mencari sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah cukup lama mengamati, akhirnya Ia menemukan juga keberadaan Sasuke dan segera menghampirinya. "Go-gomen lama," sapa Sakura lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan Ino?" ucap Sasuke membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Sasu, apakah kita akan terus menyembunyikan hubungan kita dari Ino? Semakin lama, Ia semakin berharap banyak padamu," lirih Sakura.

"Saku, cepat atau lambat Kamu harus segera memberitahunya. Semakin lama Ia mengetahuinya, maka Ia akan semakin sakit hati," Sasuke membelai lembut rambut buble gum Sakura.

"A-Aku tidak sanggup,"

Sasuke memegang telapak tangan Sakura,"Kamu bisa Sakura. Yakinlah,"

Sakura berfikir sejenak,"Baiklah, akan Aku katakan padanya besok sepulang Sekolah,"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis,"Ayo pulang," ajak Sasuke ramah. "Aku antar,"

Sebuah senyuman yang amat manis terlukiskan di wajah ayu Sakura,"Arigatou Sasuke," ujar sakura kemudian menyusul Sasuke yang sudah duluan menuju mobilnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura bangun kesiangan.

"Sakura, cepat sarapan Nak! Nanti Kamu bisa terlambat," perintah Ibu Sakura-Tsunade yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Sebentar Kaa-san…" jawab Sakura tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga. "Aku berangkat!" pamit Sakura setelah meminum segelas susu yang sudah disediakan Ibunya dan menyambar roti tawar.

"Sarapan yang benar…"

"Aku sudah telat Bu!" ujarnya dari kejauhan dan terus berlari kearah Sekolah kesayangannya-Tokyo High School.

"Sakura…" sapa seorang pemuda dari dalam mobil Ferrari hitam miliknya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya,"Hai!" jawab Sakura ramah.

"Kenapa jalan?"

"Huft, kan jarak antara Rumahku dan Sekolah dekat. Jadi, lebih enak jalan kaki," ujar Sakura semangat.

"Ini sudah siang, ayo ikut!" Sasuke memaksa.

"Kau sendiri juga kesiangan…" jawab Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Kalau Aku, berangkatnya pake mobil," ujar Sasuke datar. "Mau ikut tidak?"

"Baiklah Aku ikut. Tapi…" Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Aku turun di depan Sekolah sebelum gerbang,"

"Hn, yasudah,"

Mereka pun pergi ke Sekolah bersama menggunakan mobil Ferrari hitam milik Sasuke.

.

.

"Ino!" teriak Ten-Ten dari kejauhan lalu menghampiri Ino yang tengah berjalan di korridor Sekolah.

"Apa?"

"Ino kemarin Aku lihat Sasuke-senpai dan Sakura di Café Akatsuki," celetuk Ten-Ten.

Ino menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"Hm, mana mungkin," jawab Ino santai tak percaya.

"Tapi, mereka mirip sekali dengan Sasuke-senpai dan juga Sakura. Apa mungkin Aku salah lihat?" ujar Ten-ten bingung.

Ino menghela napas. Sebenarnya Ia percaya saja pada ucapan Ten-ten. Tapi, Ia pikir Sakura tak mungkin melakukannya,"Mungkin Kamu salah,"

"Hm, mungkin saja," kata Ten-Ten. "Eh itu Sakura sudah datang!"

"SAKURA!" seru Ino dan Ten-ten bersamaan.

'I-itu kan mobilnya Sasuke-senpai?' batin Ino ketika melihat mobil Sasuke memasuki halaman Sekolah setelah Sakura memasukinya terlebih dahulu. Mereka berduapun menghentikan langkah mereka dan menunggu Sakura untuk berjalan memasuki kelas secara bersama-sama.

"Ohayou Ino! Ohayou Ten-Ten…" sapa Sakura bersahabat.

"Ohayou!" jawab Ino dan Ten-Ten serempak. Mereka bertigapun melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka menuju kelas.

"Hei Ino! Itu kan Sasuke-senpai. Kenapa Ia datang siang ya?" celetuk Ten-Ten dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Entahlah," Ino menjawab ketus.

"Biarkan saja. Ayo duduk!" ajak Sakura ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas.

Inopun langsung duduk mendahului mereka berdua. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ten-Ten malah saling tukar pandang. "Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sangat pelan. Tidak ada jawaban dari Ten-Ten. Yang ada, Ten-Ten hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

.

.

Waktu belajar di Sekolahpun telah usai. Kini saatnya para siswa-siswi Tokyo High School pulang dan beristirahat di rumah mereka masing-masing.

**DRRT… DRRT… ponsel Sakura bergetar.**

_**1 New Messages**_

_From : Uchiha Sasuke_

_Messages : Saku, Aku ke kelasmu sekarang._

'Apa?' gumam Sakura panik namun pelan.

"Sakura, apa Kamu baik-baik saja?" ucap Ino cemas dan mengagetkan Sakura.

"Eh, errr… A-Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura sekenanya. Baru saja Ia mau menjawab pesan dari Sasuke, akan tetapi Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu kelas Sakura, dan juga memanggil namanya,"Sakura!"

Semua siswa yang masih berada di dalam kelaspun cengo, terkecuali Ino dan Ten-Ten. Sedangkan Sakura, kini wajahnya sudah sangat merah, semerah kepiting rebus.

"Sa-Sasuke-senpai…" ujar Sakura sedikit gugup.

Sasuke memberikan sebuah kode untuk Sakura lewat kedippan matanya. Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan segera menghela napas panjang,"Ino… A-Aku ingin meminta ma-maaf padamu,"

"Maksudmu?" Ino menjawab dengan nada kesal.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya,"A-Aku… adalah ke-kekasih Sasuke-senpai," jelas Sakura tergagap layaknya Hinata.

Ino dan Ten-Ten diam seketika. Apalagi semua murid yang masih ada di dalam kelas.

Mata Ino mulai bekaca-kaca. Perasaannya kini campur aduk. Antara bingung, sedih, kesal, kecewa, dan marah membuat tubuh Ino sedikit bergetar,"K-Kau bohongkan Sakura?"

Sebelum Ino meneteskan air matanya, Sakura sudah terlebih dulu mengeluarkan air matanya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap lembut Ino. Sedangkan Ten-Ten, Ia hanya diam saja karena Ia tak terlibat sedikitpun dalam kisah cinta Ino dan juga Sakura. Karena Ia sudah memiliki kekasih hatinya, yakni Hyuuga Neji yang juga Kakak kelas mereka.

Ino bangkit dari duduknya,"Kau… Kau telah mengkhianati kepercayaanku Sakura. Kau juga telah menodai Persahabatan Kita. Aku tak percaya sakura. Tega sekali Kamu menyakiti Sahabatmu sejak kecil ini, hanya demi seorang Lelaki yang Kau sayangi Sakura. AKU KECEWA!" Inopun berlari keluar kelas dengan air mata yang benar-benar sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

Ten-Ten kemudian menyusul Ino. Setelah sebelumnya Ia berkata pada Sakura dengan tatapan kecewa,"Sakura, maafkan Aku. Aku pikir Kamu adalah Sahabat yang baik. Ternyata Aku salah Sakura!"

"Ino… Ten-Ten…! A-Aku minta maaf…hiks… hiks…" teriak Sakura mengejar kedua Sahabatnya.

Sasuke mendekat kemudian memeluk Sakura erat-erat. "Biarkan saja mereka. Tenangkan dirimu dulu Sakura. Masih ada besok," ucapnya lembut, "Ayo pulang!"

.

.

Hingga malam menjelang, Sakura masih saja menangis di dalam Kamarnya. Kamar yang bernuansa pink cerah itu kini berganti menjadi pink kusam. Sesekali Sakura menatap keluar jendela kamarnya yang tidak di tutupi tirai. Hujan yang amat deras mengguyur Kota Tokyo malam itu.

"I-Ino maafkan Aku hiks… Aku tak tahu harus hiks… bagaimana lagi hiks…" gumamnya sambil menatap sayu hujan di luar.

"Aku memang egois. Hiks… A-Aku memang bodoh. Hiks… aku hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri hiks…" gumamnya lagi dengan tangan meremas-remas boneka Teddy Bear kesayangannya.

"Aku bingung Ino…" teriaknya histeris dalam rintikan-rintikan hujan.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…" tangisnya dalam kesunyian.

"Sakura ayo cepat makan!" teriak Tsunade-Ibu Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

Dengan cepat Sakura menyeka air matanya yang mengalir deras di pipinya bagaikan hujan yang sedang mengguyur Kota Tokyo saat itu,"Baik Bu!" Sakura segera menghampirinya Ibunya yang sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Sakura, apa Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsunade cemas.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya,"Aku baik-baik saja Bu!" jawab Sakura berbohong dan sebisa mungkin tersenyum.

"Benar? Kalau begitu cepat makan dan segeralah tidur. Tou-san pulang nanti malam," perintah Tsunade dan kemudian mereka berduapun berlalu menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam.

"Baik Kaa-san…"

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura bangun seperti biasa.

"Sakura cepat bangun! Ini sudah pagi! Nanti Kamu bisa terlambat," teriak Tsunade dari depan pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura terbangun karena suara Ibunya yang sangat berisik itu. Ia melirik sekilas jam weker yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya,"Huh, inikan baru jam 06.15," gerutu Sakura kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan menuju Kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya serta melakukan aktivitas paginya seperti biasa.

Setelah semua aktivitas paginya selesai, Iapun berdiri di depan cermin, 'Aku akan menjelaskannya hari ini juga,' tekad Sakura dalam hati kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya dan segera menuruni tangga untuk sarapan pagi.

"Sasuke?" Sakura berdiri membatu di pinggir meja makan.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"Ayo cepat, ini sudah siang!" ajak Sasuke kemudian pergi menuju mobilnya.

Sakura sesaat cengo, tapi akhirnya Ia kembali tersadar dan meminum segelas susu serta menyambar asal roti tawar yang sudah di sediakan Tsunade lalu berpamitan pada Ibunya.

"Aku berangkat Kaa-san…" ucapnya kemudian berlari menemui Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sasukepun pergi ke Sekolah bersama. Dalam perjalanan, tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di Sekolah.

CKIIIT… mobil Sasuke terhenti di parkiran mobil Sekolahnya. Mereka turun dari bersama-sama. Kemudian Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya di Kelas XI IPA 1. Sedangkan Sasuke pergi menuju kelasnya di Kelas XII IPA 1.

.

.

"Hi-Hinata?" Sakura heran melihat Hinata yang duduk di bangku milik Ino.

"Sa-Sakura, A-Aku di suruh Ino duduk denganmu,"jawab Hinata dengan wajah tertunduk.

Sakura tersenyum kecil,"Taka apa," ucapnya kemudian duduk di bangku miliknya di sebelah Hinata.

Ino dan Ten-Ten lewat di pinggir Sakura. "Ino…" sapanya ramah namun tak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Ten-Ten dan juga Ino. Mereka berdua tetap berjalan lurus menuju bangkunya yang terletak di belakang Sakura.

'Apa Kamu masih marah Ino?' lirih Sakura dalam hati.

Jam pelajaran pertamapun di lalui Sakura dengan perasaan bersalah. Sehinggan Ia tidak fokus sedikitpun pada pelajaran itu. Jam istirahatpun sama. Sakura hanya diam saja di kelasnya.

Tett… bel pulang Sekolah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa-siswi Tokyo High School berhamburan keluar kelas.

Ino, Ten-Ten dan Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu pulang. Kini hanya tinggal Sakura dan beberapa murid lainnya saja yang belum pulang.

'Dimana Ino?' gumam sakura kebingungan. Ia tidak sadar jika Ino sudah pulang duluan.

"Sakura…" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke datang menghampiri Sakura di kelasnya.

Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri Sasuke,"Ayo Sasu!" ajak Sakura. Mereka berduapun pergi menuju gerbang Sekolah.

Sakura melihat sekeliling mencari sosok Ino. 'Itu Dia!' gumam Sakura kemudian pergi menuju jalan raya yang terdapat tepat di depan Sekolah.

"Ino…" Sakura berlari mengejar Ino, Ten-Ten dan Hinata. Ia terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan sedikitpun. Karena lelah, Ia kemudian terhenti tepat di tengah jalan. Ketika itu, ada sebuah mobil tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sakura tak menyadari jika bahaya sudah di depannya.

Ino dengan cepat berlari menyusul Sakura di tengah jalan. Ketika mobil itu sudah dekat, dengan cepat Ino mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga membentur jalan. Sedangkan Ino, Ia tak punya cukup waktu untuk menghindar. Sehingga Ia tertabrak oleh mobil tersebut dan terlempar membentur trotoar jalan.

Sakura diam sesaat, begitu juga Ten-Ten, Hinata dan Sasuke. Sedangkan mobil tadi malah pergi setelah menabrak Ino. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura segera berdiri lalu berlari kearah Ino sambil berteriak histeris,"INO…." Ten-Ten dan Hinatapun menyusul Sakura.

"Ino… bangun…" suara Sakura serak. Air matanya pun mulai menetes membasahi pipi mulusnya. "I-Ino maafkan Aku… hiks… Ino bangun…" Ia berkata lirih.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dengan mobil Ferrari hitam miliknya,"Sakura cepat bawa Dia ke Rumah Sakit!" perintah Sasuke kemudian membawa Ino masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke ditemani Sakura Ten-Ten dan Hinta pergi menuju Rumah Sakit terdekat.

"Ino bertahanlah…" gumam Sakura di perjalanan.

Tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang bersuara. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara mesin mobil Sasuke serta tangisan Sakura.

.

.

"Suster tolong…" teriak Sakura ketika sudah sampai di depan Rumah Sakit.

Tak lama kemudian muncullah dua orang Perawat membawa Blangkar dorong. Dengan segera mereka membawa Ino menuju Ruang UGD untuk di periksa dan di beri Pertolongan Pertama. Sedangkan Sakura dan yang lainnya tidak diperbolehkan masuk sehingga mereka semua hanya bisa menunggu dari luar.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Dokter yang tadi memeriksa Ino pun keluar.

"Ba-Bagaimana Dok?" Sakura bertanya secepat kilat setelah Dokter tadi keluar.

Dokter itu menghela napas,"Ia baik-baik saja. Tapi, Ia belum sadar," jelas Dokter tadi.

Sakura kembali menangis. Karena Sasuke tak ingin Sakura terus-menerus menangis, akhirnya Ia pun ikut bertanya,"Apa Kami boleh masuk?"

Dokter itu tersenyum,"Silahkan. Asalakan Kalian tidak membuat ribut," ujar Dokter tadi kemudian Iapun berlalu entah kemana.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura lalu membawanya masuk menemui Ino.

"Ino…" kata Sakura kemudian memeluk tubuh Ino. sedangkan Ten-Ten dan Hinata hanya diam saja.

"A-Aku sadar… tanpa kehadiran seorang sahabat, hidup itu sulit Ino hiks…" ucap Sakura sambil membelai rambut pirang Ino.

"Sadarlah Ino. Kami disini, dan akan selalu bersamamu," ucap Ten-Ten sambil memegang telapak tangan Ino.

"I-Ino…" Hinata tak ingin mengacaukan suasana. Maka Ia memilih diam saja.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam mereka menunggu, akhirnya Ino sadar. Perlahan kelopak matanya pun terbuka melihat sekeliling,"Sa-Sakura…" ucapnya lirih.

"Ino Kamu sudah sadar?" Sakura tersenyum lega.

"Ino, Kami semua menyayangimu…" kata Sakura dan Ten-Ten bersamaan lalu memeluk tubuh Ino yang masih lemas.

Ino tersenyum,"Aku juga menyayangi kalian…"

"I-Ino… maafkan keegoisanku. A-Aku terlalu bodoh untuk hal semacam ini. Aku berjanji tak akan pernah menukar lagi seorang sahabat dengan seorang pacar. _I need you friend_…" jelas Sakura menyesal.

"Taka apa Sakura. Harusnya Aku yang meminta maaf. Aku senang jika Kamu bahagia dengan Sasuke-senpai," tutur Ino dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ta-tapi Ino…" dengan cepat Ino menutupi bibir Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sudahlah Sakura, berbahagialah dengan Sasuke-senpai. Karena Aku sudah mempunyai penggantinya,"

"Siapa?" ujar Sakura dan Ten-Ten serempak.

Ino tertawa kecil,"Dia juga Senpai Kita…"

_**Flashback**_

Ino berlari keluar kelas dengan air mata yang berderai. Ten-Ten mengikutinya dari belakang. Ternyata Ino menuju sebuah bukit kecil di belakang Sekolah.

"Pergi…" bentak Ino pada Ten-Ten yang mendekat.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Pergi… Aku ingin sendiri!" bentak Ino lagi pada Ten-Ten dengan suara naik satu oktaf.

Ten-Ten hanya bisa pergi meninggalkan Ino sendirian. Ini semua demi kebaikan Persahabatan mereka.

Ketika Ino tengah menangis, tiba-tiba datang seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi dan berambut nanas."Kenapa?" tanyanya datar.

Ino sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya,"Shi-Shikamaru-senpai?" suara Ino lirih.

"Kenapa menangis?" Ia kembali bertanya kemudian duduk di sebelah Ino.

Ino menyeka air matanya,"Ti-tidak," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Bicarakan saja secara baik-baik. Sahabatmu itu pasti akan mengerti," ucap Shikamaru dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

'Dari mana Dia tahu?' batin Ino bertanya-tanya. "Begitukah?"

"Coba saja. Kamu tidak ingin kehilangan Dia kan?" Shikamaru menoleh kearah Ino.

Ino tersipu malu,"Ba-baik Senpai. Arigatou gozaimasu," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ino aku tak ingin Kamu bersedih. Aku menyayangimu," ujar Shikamaru datar.

Ino cengo. Baru saja Ia tadi siang sakit hati oleh Sahabatnya sendiri. Sekarang Ia ditembak (?) oleh salah satu Senpai pujaan para murid THS. Tanpa Ia sadari ternyata wajahnya sudah semerah buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Di dalam hati Ino yang paling dalam memang Ia lebih menyukai Shikamaru dibandingkan Sasuke. Kenapa tidak? Shikamaru adalah orang paling jenius di Sekolah mereka. Dan kepintaran Shikamarupun satu tingkat lebih pintar di atas Sasuke.

"A-Aku juga menyayangi Senpai…" ucap Ino ragu-ragu.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Kemudian menarik lengan Ino dan mengajaknya pulang,"Ayo pulang!"

Ino hanya mengangguk. Sungguh hari yang sangat bersejarah bagi Persahabatan mereka.

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Jadi Kau…" Sakura menatap Ino tak percaya.

"Si rambut nanas itu?" ujar Sasuke dingin.

Ino hanya mengangguk dan sebuah senyuman yang indah terlukiskan di wajah ayu Ino.

"Syukurlah…" Ten-Ten tersenyum lega mendengar penjelasan Ino.

"Hahahahaha…." Mereka semuapun tertawa lepas. Terkecuali Sasuke tentunya.

Sakura menjulurkan satu tangannya. Diikuti Ten-Ten di atas Sakura, kemudian Ino di urutan paling atas.

"_We Best Friend Forever_… yeeahh…" seru mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Mereka semua merasa bahagia karena permasalahan ini tidak menjadi masalah yang rumit. Persahabatan mereka kembali seperti semula. Ino sadar, bahwa Ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Sakura-Sahabat baiknya. Begitu pula Sakura, Iapun mengerti bahwa Sahabat adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga dibandingkan seorang kekasih. Karena kekasih tak akan selamanya ada di sisi kita. Akan tetapi seorang Sahabat akan selalu menemani kita dalam keadaan apapun.

Hari ini mereka bertiga mendapat sebuah pelajaran yang amat penting mengenai arti Sebuah Persahabatan. Merekapun berjanji bahwa tak akan menyakiti hati Sahabat mereka lagi. Sudahakah kalian meminta maaf pada Sahabat kalian yang pernah kalian sakiti?

**~ THE END ~**

**A/N :**

**Hallo Minna-san…**

**Bertemu lagi dengan Saia Author paling aneh sedunia. Hehehe….**

**Entah kenapa Author sangat sulit mencari inspirai. Jadi deh, Author pake pengalaman sendiri. Daripada di tulis di Buku Diary, mendingan di bikin cerita aja. Kan bisa bagi-bagi pengalaman tuh…*Reader : gak modal dan gak penting***

**Bagaimana Fic kedua Author? Baguskah? *ngarep***

**Mengingat Fic pertama Author yang sangat ancur itu…**

**Penghayatannya ada tidak? Mungkin penulisannya masih kurang sempurna, karena Author masih belajar…#hajared**

**Eh iya sampai lupa karena curcol GaJe terus,hehehe…**

**Fic ini Author persembahkan khusus untuk OFF(Oneshot Fanfiction Festival) dan juga Author persembahkan untuk Sahabat-Sahabat Author yang pernah Author sakitin. Tak lupa untuk para Reader semua…**

**Gomenaai kalau kurang memuaskan atau kependekan bahkan kepanjangan mungkin. Sekali lagi Author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya *membungkuk***

**Daripada dengerin curcolan GaJe Author, sebaiknya yang sudah terlanjur membaca Fic ini Author harapakan mau me-Review Fic abal ini. Review dalam bentuk apapun Author terima dengan senang hati.^_^**

**Arigatou gozaimasu…**

**Ai –Maharanyy- diamond97**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

_**See you next time…^_^**_

_**Bye…**_


End file.
